Family
by Daferge
Summary: In the REAL world, Tenchi loses his father, the only FAMILY he's ever known. Who are these people living in the US who claim to be "Family"?. non-sci/fi. Going slowly...Comments welcome...
1. Chapter 1

**Family...**

Author: Daferge

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi

and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon

Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

( I'd had an idea for a story... It just seem to write itself as a 'movie'... When I finally sat down to 'put-it-to-paper' I thought perhaps it might be easier as a Tenchi Story... After examining other 'stories' for the best spelling of character full names, I used them ( family name last ) to tell my story... Since I am using Japanese names in the state of Texas (USA), I didn't change discriptions or hair colors... I've tried to keep family connections as close as possable, but as this isn't a SCI/FI story, Washu is a 'youthful' 40/50s (not 25,000 ), Ayeka, Ryoko and Tennyo are plain EARTH teenagers, only a few years older than Tenchi... Azusa is married to ONLY Misaki and isn't Tenchi's great-grandfather ( just an uncle )... Kagato is not a 'super villain' nor Seiryo a 'bad-guy', just characters in this story, so please bear with me... I do hope you enjoy it... )

**Chapter 01...**

( In a dimension VERY closed to our REAL one)...

Holding a small bag of books and papers in one hand, his small 'carry-on' bag in the other, young Tenchi Masaki stepped off the aircraft and into the bright sunlight of west Texas ( in the southwestern portion of the United States ) ...

Being 13 he should have had an escort, but he'd managed to get this far because he was tall for his age and managed to look 'older'... All those years traveling with his father from job to job came in handy when he wanted to at-least appear to know what he was doing... He wasn't all that sure...

He'd spent the past 10 years living in Japan, growing up in a different culture, a different language, a different world... He only had his father's stories of 'life' back 'home' to prepare him for his new future... Was it going to be enough?...

Outside he was the picture of cool and calm, inside he was scared to death...

His sensa (teacher) had taught him that, it had kept him from getting into countless fights with the other kids... That and other things he'd learned...

He smiled, _**Brains and cunning overcomes muscles and brain-dead every time!**_was one of his fathers favorite sayings...

But 'DAD' was dead, killed saving others during a fire at work...

Nobuyuki Masaki had never discussed why he'd moved halfway around the world with his son... It was the only thing he wouldn't talk about...

The only 'family' tenchi had ever known was gone...

Until the reading of his 'will'...

It was then, with his father close friend at his side, he'd been informed that, should something happen to his father, 'relatives' back in Texas would be contacted and arrangements made for him to go live with them...

The tickets came, things were packed and he'd watched the only world he'd ever

known disappear into the clouds behind the plane...

Following the rest of the passengers into the terminal, Tenchi watched as people came forward and greeted the others...

Scanning the crowd, no one seemed interested in him...

A hand coming to rest on his shoulder, startled him...

Turning, he came face-to-face with a white-haired gentleman with glasses and a warm smile...

" **Tenchi Masaki? **"...

All he could do was nod and try to smile back...

Tenchi missed the hint of amusement that twinkled in the gentleman's eyes...

" **You're the spittin' image of your father when he was your age... **"...

There was a moment of silence...

" **Sir?** "...

Chuckling, the gentleman held out his hand...

" **Sorry... I'm Yosho Jurai... Your grandfather!... **"...

Stunned, Tenchi took the offered hand...

" **Nobuyuki, didn't mention me, did he?** "...

Tenchi shook his head...

" **He never spoke of ANY family members!... Only that his parent had passed on some time ago** "...

Yosho nodded...

" **When his parents died, there was a dispute over inheritance... Your father didn't agree with others and in the end took you, some clothes and left... We hadn't heard anything, until the lawyer contacted us... **"

Tenchi nodded his head, he'd alway known when he'd gotten his stubbornness from...

As they approached a small crowd, Yosho took the hand of the female with some gray in her hair...

" **Tenchi, this is Airi, my wife and your grandmother...** "

Tenchi nodded his head...

" **Next is my granddaughter, Tennyo!...** "

There was just a hint of amusement as he indicated the teenage girl next in line...

Again Tenchi smiled and nodded...

_**A cousin!...**_ he thought...

Next in line was an attractive older female who seem to be have been crying... There was something about her... Something familiar?...

" **And last, Kiyone... My daughter... Tennyo's mother...** "

Tench smiled and nodded..

_**An aunt!...**_he thought...

" **And yours...** "

Tenchi jerked his head back to Yosho, who now had a HUGE smile of his face... His mouth was open as he return to his "mother", tears rolling down her cheeks... Her beautiful smile was the last thing he saw as everything went black...

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Family...**

Author: Daferge

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 02...**

As the darkness cleared, Tenchi could feel something different... Something was brushing through his hair _**fingers**_ and vibrations _**a moving vehicle**_ ...

Opening his eyes, he found a pair of tearful eyes smiling down on him...

His head rested in her lap as she stroked his hair...

His voice cracked...

" **mom?** "...

" **Well... Looks like 'sleeping beauty's' finally awake... Guess all those kisses really did work, mom...** "

Tenchi turned his head to see Tennyo _**sis**_ smiling at him over the front seat...

" **Welcome back to the land of the living... Dear brother ...** "

Tenchi recognized that **tone**... The same tone all the females had used, just before they ask him to do something or other...

He heard his grandfather chuckle...

" **Welcome to the family, Tenchi...** "

It seemed he wasn't the only one to recognize that **tone**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trip to the house, now "home", had taken a while, but soon they pulled up to the front door of a real **ranch house** ( as in a house on a ranch )... Surrounded by lots of trees, it reminded tenchi of some of the places he'd lived... He realized why his dad liked finding places **in the country**... At the door he stopped to remove his shoes, but then realized that wasn't done here as everyone continued inside...

The house was rather large, 4-bedrooms, 2 1/2-bathrooms, kitchen and such...

Tenchi couldn't imagine how old it was... Except for the kitchen, everything seemed older than he was...

His room was the 'guest room' with the 1/2 'bathroom'... Larger than some of the rooms he'd lived in... More than enough space for his things, a small desk for his 'laptop'computer as well as a 'real' bed... Most of his life had been spent sleeping on the floor, this might take a while...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later he sat down for his first meal at the large dinning room table, covered with what seem like every type of food imaginable... In Texas this was a regular Sunday dinner, week day meals were smaller, but not by much... Seemed 'mom' loved to cook and try out new 'dishes' she'd seen in magazines or on TV cook shows...

As they sat down to eat, Yosho asked tenchi to say grace...

As everyone bowed their heads, Tenchi took a deep breath before he spoke...

" **GRACE!!!** "...

Looking up, he found four stunned face starring at him...

" **What?...You asked me to say 'grace'?...** "...

This was too much for Yosho... Starting to giggle, he fell out of his chair and the only sign of his presents was his hysterical laugh... Grandmother Airi was looking back and forth from Tenchi to her husband and back again... She was not amused and if looks could 'kill', this family would quickly have become ALL female...

Tenchi noticed Tennyo slowly shaking her head, hiding behind her cloth napkin, a twinkle of humor in her eyes...

His mom was also holding her napkin to her face, but it couldn't hide the smile on her face or the tears in her eyes... Or the joy...

Grandmother Airi spoke...

" **He's Nobuyuki's son alright, a chip off the old - - - 'blockhead'...** "

But Tenchi thought he saw something glimmer in the corner of her eye and perhaps a faint smile, both gone in an instant...

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

**Family...**

Author: Daferge

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 03...**

Tenchi awoke with a start... **SOMETHING** didn't feel right...

The ceiling was wrong...

_**When had the log beams been put in?**_

And the floor was so soft...

" **AHhh...** "...

It all came back to him, his father's death, the reading of the 'will', the flight to America, family he'd never known and...

" **Mother!!!... **"

Most of his life there had been a shadow figure in his dreams, always there for him... Singing him to sleep when he was sad, supporting him when he was down... When he'd asked his father about, he only smiled and nodded his head...

Perhaps he hadn't been as alone as he'd thought all those years...

Tenchi's eye's opened WIDE...

A memory had returned, one he hadn't thought of in years...

A 2-year old penned to the ground by school yard bullies...

Trying to prepare for the fist the bully sitting on him was about to use...

Suddenly the bully was knocked off him...

A tall figure was standing over him, arms crossed, looking down on him...

" _**Well, are you just going to lay there?... **_"

There was a harshness/caring tone to the voice...

A TONE he'd heard somewhere else...

" _**Welcome back to the land of the living... Dear brother ... **_"

Tenchi smiled as he got up, perhaps this wasn't as NEW a life as he'd though...

Making his way down the stairs, tenchi detected a delightful smell and if his memory served him right it was coming from the kitchen...

Entering the kitchen, he discovered a young girl about his age at the stove, her back to him...

She had light blue hair in two 'pony-tails'... She wore an apron over her white shirt and blue jeans...

" **Sit... Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes... **"

Sitting at the table, Tenchi was sure his jaw was on the floor...

Shortly the girl brought over a plate of food and set it before him...

" **But... HOW?...** "

Putting a hand to her lips, she giggled and pointed upward...

" **Silly... Your room's right overhead and when you got up the floor squeaked... I could even hear you open you door...** "

Tenchi looked around...

" **Where is everyone?...** "

" **You are silly!... Every one else has been up and out working for several hours now... After all, this IS a working ranch and things do need to be done... They left me here to clean up and fix you something when you decided to get up... I was beginning to think you were going to sleep in... GIGGLE... **"

Tenchi smiled and scratched the back of his head ( a habit he'd picked up for his father )...

" **It seems EARLY here is a bit different than where I was... **"

" **So auntie Kiyone said... **"

" **AUNTIE Kiyone?...** "

The girl turned her bright smile on Tenchi...

" **That's right, we haven't met before!... I'm Sasami... Sasami Jurai, your cousin on your mom's side... Your mom is our dad's sister... **"

Tenchi smiled and tipping his head, as he chewed on some of the breakfast he'd put in his mouth, without thinking...

" **IT's nice to meet you Sasami... My dear cousin AND excellent cook... **"

Sasami hid her smile, but her eyes were aglow...

_**Oh, this is good... Wait til Ayeka meets him... She'll turn to butter...**_

Tenchi couldn't understand why Sasami was giggling so much, but he'd seen that look in her eyes before...

_**Why Me?... Why me?...**_

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Chapter 4

**Family...**

Author: Daferge

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 04...**

After an excellent breakfast, Tenchi followed Sasami out onto the front porch...

There Tenchi noticed two horses hitched to a ring set in a porch wall... Both were saddled and ready to go...

Sasami quickly mounted and giggled as she watched Tenchi trying to get up into the saddle... It wasn't Tenchi's 1st time, but it had been a while...

Finally ready, Sasami lead the way out the gate...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With Sasami leading, tenchi enjoyed their surrounding... The trees, the flowers, the birds, the peace and quiet...

" **SASAMI !!!** "

_**So much for QUIET...**_

From off to the side a young lady in blue jeans and a white blouse rides up on a red stallion... Long dark hair in a single ponytail... From the look on her face, she wasn't happy...

" **SO... The sleepyhead's awake at last... **"

_**Oh, great... Another relative !!!**_

" **Oh, hi Ayeka... **"

Tenchi watched as the newcomer rode up on the other side of Sasami...

" **Nice to meet you, Ayeka... Sasami's told me so much about you... **"

He smiled as Ayeka's face went from Angry to confused to worried... The best defense was confusion and he'd learned how to use it, the **HARD** way...

He watched as she turned to Sasami... He noticed that Sasami hadn't corrected him, that she'd even smiled...

But there was something about her face and voice...

The schoolyard returned, the figure standing over him, but a second figure was standing back-to-back to the first... A hand reached down and that voice...

" _**What trouble you in now?**_ "... AND...

" _**SO... The sleepyhead's awake at last...**_ "...

Tenchi smiled, it was time to start repaying the favor...

Turning to Ayeka, he held out his hand...

" **What trouble you in now?** "...

At first Ayeka was confused, then her eyes widen and she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out... Sasami looked back and forth at the two, confused...

Looking Ayeka right in the eye, he smiled...

" **Thank, you...** "

By now Sasami was scratching the back of her head... A very confused look on her face...

Sasami knew something was going on, she just didn't know what...

Ayeka had turned away and brushed her eyes, as if removing something...

" **Yea, Yea... Any way... They need help down in the south 40... You show him the way Sasami...** "

Sasami nodded her head and started off... Still confused, but happy...

_**Knew they'd get along...**_

Tenchi caught Ayeka's eye and winked... She blushed...

Turning his horse, tenchi followed after Sasami...

Ayeka sat there awhile, watching them go...

_**Gee, I wonder what trouble he'll get into this time?**_

" **Welcome home...Tenchi... **"

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. Chapter 5

**Family...**

Author: Daferge

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 05...**

Tenchi smiled...

It had been almost two weeks since he'd arrived in Texas... Getting up at dawn was something he'd been doing for year, now he was getting up BEFORE the sun... He didn't have to worry about not being able to sleep, each night he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow...

To 'relax' after all the work, Tennyo had taken him to the local 'watering hole' called The Long Horn Bar... Loud, crowded and smoky...

He'd heard his mom tell his sis to take him out to celebrate, but didn't think she'd meant here...

"** What'll you have? **"...

Tenchi looked up to find a spiky haired girl standing over them... Tennyo smiled...

"** Ryoko?... I didn't know you were working tonight?... Isn't Annie working this shift?... **"

The girl looked at Tennyo...

"** Ahhh... Tennyo, hadn't seen you since you broke up with JR... Though you were trying to avoid him?... **"

"** I was, but there's a lot to do around the ranch before round-up starts... The last thing on my mind is that twit... **"

Ryoko nodded and then eyed Tenchi...

"** And just who might this be?.. You're not starting to date younger guys, are you? and if so are there any more at home? **"...

Before Tennyo could reply, Tenchi stood, bowed slightly and flashed his smile...

"** How do you do... My name's Tenchi... Tenchi Masaki... And you'd be?... **"

Ryoko's eyes were wide, her lips moved, but nothing came out... Tenchi wasn't sure, but he though he detected a slight blush on the nap of her neck... But it could have just been the lighting...

"** Ryoko... Ryoko Hakubi... **"

She turned to Tennyo...

"** Masaki ????... **"

Head down, Tennyo took a deep breath...

"** Ryoko!... This is my LITTLE brother, Tenchi... He came to live with us after our father died several weeks ago... He's been a big help around the ranch... **"

As Tenchi sat back down, Tennyo looked up to found Ryoko eying Tenchi oddly... She recognized that look...

"** Forget it... He's only 13 and way too naive for you... **"... She growled softly...

Ryoko made a face at Tennyo and gave Tenchi a wink...

"** Ryoko!!!... **", Tennyo was half way up out of her chair when she felt a hand on her hands... Looking down, she found Tenchi's resting on hers... Looking up, she saw him smiling and relaxed back into her seat...

Ryoko had tensed for a fight, it wouldn't have been the 1st they'd had... It was a way of letting off steam... She relaxed and moved back up to the table...

"** So, what are you having?... **"

Tennyo looked at Tenchi before replying...

"** Tenchi hasn't had a real Hamburger in a long time, how about two 'burgers' and some fries?... **"

"** O.K... And to drink?... Too young for beer, you having your usual?... A large Coke?... **"

Tennyo nodded...

"** And what will you be ordering?... Young Mister Masaki?... **"

Tennyo frowned, but Tenchi just smiled...

"** Do you have any milk?... **"

The noise level around their table dropped as a number of people around them stopped talking and stared at them...

Ryoko sighed before replying...

"** I can check... If not, I'll just pop over to the convenience store for some... **"

Ryoko held up a hand as Tenchi started to comment...

"** As mom says, 'the customer is always right'... **"

"** Mom?... **"

Tennyo smiled...

"** Ryoko's mom is Washu and she owns this bar... **"

"** I'd better go... We're short handed tonight... **"

"** I was wondering about that... What's up?... **"

"** JR is what's up... Since you stopped having any thing to do with him, he's been hitting on a number of the other girls... Just because the Kagato's are one of the riches families around, next to the Juria's, he thinks he's a 'big man'... More like 'little boy'... Last night he hit on Annie... When she rejected him, he and his two buddies spent the night bugging her... She was a wreck by quiting time and called in sick tonight... It may be awhile before she returns... **"

Ryoko had crushed the tray she'd been holding... Looking at the mangled tray she just sighed...

"** Well, I'd better go get your orders... Check you guys later... **"

Tenchi watched as Ryoko made her way to the kitchen and their food...

_**This might be an interesting evening after all...**_

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. Chapter 6

**Family...**

Author: Daferge

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 06...**

It had been a while since they'd ordered and Tenchi started looking around to see if he could find Ryoko and check on their order... He was use to faster service when going out to eat...

He noticed a familiar lot of spiked silver hair at a nearby table... As it passed the table he called out...

"** Excuse me?... **"

The figure stopped and turned to face Tenchi...

_**AHh... Ryoko...**_

The smiling figure approached the table...

**" Can I help you?... "**

Tenchi hesitated before replying...

**" Yes... We were wondering about our order?... "**

**" What about it?... "**

**" Well... We were wondering how long it'd be?... "**

**" That'd depend on what you order and when!... "**

Tenchi opened and closed his mouth a few times before he caught Tennyo out of the corner of his eye hide a smile behind her hand... He was sure she knew something that she wasn't passing on, enjoying his discomfort...

" **If there's nothing else, I have other tables to help... **"

Before Tenchi could reply, she disappeared into the crowd... Looking around, he saw his sister trying hard not to laugh... Her eye's WERE laughing and he wasn't going to let her win by asking silly questions...

Moments later she motioned and he turned to face her... With a BIG mischievous smile she pointed behind him...

Closing his eyes, he turned and opened them to find...

_**RYOKO?**_

"** I just came by to say that your burgers would be ready shortly, we're running behind some, being short handed tonight... **"

Tenchi turned to find Tennyo laughing hysterically...

Ryoko looked at Tennyo, then Tenchi, then back at Tennyo...

"** What's the matter with her? **"

Tenchi took a deep breath ( to stay calm )...

"** Guess it has something to do with what you said to us a few minutes ago... **"

Ryoko's eyes narrowed...

"** A few minutes ago?... **"

She looked at Tennyo, her eyes widened and she smiled... Shaking her head, she began looking around until she found what she wanted, then she waved...

A few minutes later another silver-spiky haired female appeared from the crowd and she looked exactly like Ryoko... But she was frowning, while Ryoko and Tennyo both had huge smiles...

"** OK, Ryoko... What do you need?... I'm busy!... **"

Ryoko turned to Tenchi and he could see the same type of smile his sister had...

_**Why Me?... WHY me?...**_

"** Tenchi, I'd like to introduce you to my 'twin' sister, Minagi Hakubi... **"

Now that they were next to each other, he could SEE differences... BUT, it was easy to mistake them for each other... He made sure to remember those slight differences, he didn't want to look a fool ( again ) or get beat up by using the wrong name...

"** How do you do?... **"

"** Minagi, this is Tenchi Masaki, Tennyo's LITTLE brother... **"

He could almost hear her giggle as she said 'LITTLE brother'...

"** Nice to meet you... But I've got to get back to work... See you... **"

With that she 'disappeared' back into the crowd...

"** I know you can't be Identical 'twins' Ryoko, she LIKES working, while you try your hardest to avoid it?... **"

"** Whatever... Oh, Tenchi could you go to the bar... They should have your drinks ready by now... There was some milk... Could you get them while I chat with your sister?... **"

Tenchi bowed before heading off... But he did hear Ryoko's words as he moved into the crowd...

"** Really, Tennyo!... What's it like and what does Ayeka think?... I'm just dying to... ..**"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Finding the bar had been easy... A quick inquiry and he had their drinks... Under a number of inquisitive eyes, he headed back... Getting them back to the table was another matter... He'd had to take a path around the crowd to get them back safely and that had taken time... As he approached, he noticed a tall dark haired male leaning on the table... He also noted that nether of the girls were happy... As he got closer he could hear their conversation...

" **Come on, Tennyo!... You know you want me to show you a good time... **"

Tenchi made a mental note of both Ryoko AND Tennyo's faces...

_**When you see these expressions... RUN!!!**_

As he got closer he heard Tennyo's reply...

" **JR, I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last male on earth... **"

Anger on his face, the male grabbed Tennyo's arm...

A loud, calm voice broke through the chatter...

" **I believe she said, NO!... **"

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Chapter 7

**Family...**

Author: Daferge

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 07...**

As he approached the table, Tenchi wasn't happy... In fact, he was the closest he'd been in sometime to 'losing it', letting his emotions take control... The last 'time' had been when word of his father's death had come... It had taken days to clean up the damage...

There was no outward sign, but he could feel inside he was just managing to keep himself 'calm'... Seeing the surprise and worry in Tennyo's eyes was helping...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Growing up an 'outsider' had been hard and except for his father, there hadn't been any tall females to step in and help... With his father off working hard, he'd been on his own a lot... He'd soon learned that reacting to bullies got him beat-up...

An acquaintance of his father, at the shrine near their house, had been concerned about him and for the past 6 years he'd been studying the 'arts'... The martial arts... He'd found it very calming and had helped his self-confidence...

It had been 'interesting' studying the 'way of the ninja' and he had only been accepted because he'd nearly been killed saving the sensa's only daughter in a storm... His sensa had found him a 'gifted student' ( for an 'outsider' )...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reaching the table, he set the drinks down... Turning around, he was now between the table and the 'idiot'... Leaning back, he sat on the edge of the table... Arms crossed, he watched for the other guy to make the first movie... To some it might have looked as if he was trying to play it cool, but in reality he was just not wasting energy... Years of training had sharper his eye for details, his guy was drunk and a 3 year-old could probably take him... The problem was that 'the human body is easy to break' ( his sensa's first lesson )... One of the first things he'd learned, a simple 'blow' to the body in the wrong place was as deadly as a gun or knife... It was why he tried to avoid 'fights' at all cost...

He felt someone touch him and he looked down to see Tennyo's hand on his arm... Looking up, he saw her eye's... There was 'fear' as well as tears... Smiling he winked...

It was then that he realized how quiet it was and looked around... All eye's in the bar were on them...

At the end of the bar was Minagi, standing next to a short female with red spiked-hair holding her arm...

_**Must be Washu!**_

As their eyes met, she smiled and nodded her head...

Tenchi heard a noise behind him and turned to see Ryoko stand... There was concern in her eyes and anger in her fist...

" **Your mom says, NO...** "

Ryoko's eye's shot open as she turned to look over at the bar... Washu smiled and shook her head... She slowly sat back down...

It had been a while and his throat was dry... Reaching down he picked up his glass and drank some milk... It tasted good and was refreshing... Setting the glass down, he noticed that his opponent was making his move...

Rushing in, he took a swing at Tench... And missed... Tenchi had simply stepped aside...

As he watched his opponent prepare for another attack, tenchi heard someone moving to his right and noted another male teen approaching with a folded chair... Tenchi made some calculations in his head and moved to a certain spot as his first opponent rushed at him again... At the last moment Tenchi side stepped again, allowing the chair swinger to hit the one called JR...

Oddly Tenchi felt an urge to shout " **_TIMBER!!!..._** " as JR fell backwards...

The chair-swinger stood there staring down at his fallen 'friend', his mouth open...

**_With 'friends' like these..._**

Shaking his head, Tenchi reached over and pressed on a pressure point on the chair-swinger's neck... This interrupted what little blood was getting to his overtaxed brain... His eye's rolled back and he dropped like a rock...

Tench sighed as yet another drunk male teen approached, this time with a bat...

Tench waited for him to swing at him before moving... Stepping back, he caught the end of the bat and guided it downward, between the swingers legs... Upon contact he too fell, opened mouth, to the floor...

After several minutes of silence it was clear the 'fight' was over... Looking over at the table, Tench saw two very happy, tearful smiles... He smiled back...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From the crowd a voice arose in a language Tench Haydn't heard in some time...

"** Greetings be upon you... Warrior... **"

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. Chapter 8

**Family...**

Author: Daferge

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 08...**

Tenchi was startled... Here in the middle of the state of Texas, in a small roadside Bar, someone had spoken formal greetings in a language he hadn't heard since leaving Japan...

Looking around, his eyes came to rest on a thin male sitting at a table in the back of the room... Tenchi judged him to be an elder of the town because both his hair and beard were so white... The face under the beard implied age also and like some of his fathers friends, perhaps a life best forgotten... His clothes were old and dirty, the words U.S.Army on his shirt pocket...

What caught Tenchi's attention was that almost everyone in the room were staring at this person in amazement...

Standing up straight, Tenchi turned to face him and bow slightly...

" **Greeting to you too!** " ( In the same language...)

Tenchi wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a smile appear...

NOW everyone was staring at him too...

From the noise of a few minutes ago where one couldn't hear a bomb go out, he could now hear the sound of a feather drop...

The quiet was shattered by the roar of laughter...

His new acquaintance was now rocking back and forth in a fit of laughter... THIS seem to draw even more stares...

After a few minutes he calmed enough to get up and cross the floor...

Everyone made way and he was soon standing eye-to-eye with Tenchi...

Up close, Tenchi could see where tears had left marks on his dirty face...

There was almost a glow in his eyes as he held out his hand to Tenchi...

" **You must be Nobuyuki's boy!... **"

Tenchi could only nod as they shook hands... It was a firm grip...

" **Welcome home... **"

Glancing over at JR laying on the floor...

" **Yes, it going to get interesting having you around...** ", he chuckled...

He faced Tenchi and smiled...

" **You take care of your mom, you hear?** "...

Turning, he headed for the door... Getting near the door he turned to Washu and smiled... Her eyes widened...

" **The floor-show was very entertaining tonight, Washu... **"

Tears came to her eyes...

" **Next time, I think I'll try some of what that young fella was having... **"

Washu's heart jumped as he winked at her...

He was out the door before she could react... She brushed the tears away before smiling at Tenchi...

Suddenly all the noise returned to the bar...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A short time later, Tenchi and Tennyo were in the truck headed home in silence...

Tenchi noticed Tennyo was crying...

" **Are you alright? **"...

Tennyo smiled...

" **Yes, very much... **"

" **Did I miss something?... **"

Tennyo pulled the truck over to the side of the road before turning to face Tenchi...

" **The person you met was Seiryo Tennan, an old boyhood friend of both Mom and dad's... In fact he's the same age as mom... **"

Tenchi's eyebrows went up...

" **He was very popular among the girl and rather shy... **"

It took some for Tenchi to see Tennan his mom's age...

" **A few year before dad's parents died, the 'draft' caught up with both him and Tennan... **"

" **Draft?... **"

" **Military Draft for service to the armed forces... There was a war overseas some where and both of them had to go... **"

Silence...

" **Any way... Dad was rejected for health reasons, but Tennan ended up having to fight in the war and it effect him badly... When he returned, it was as if he were a different person... He wouldn't talk or any thing... For the past 12 years, no one has hear him make a sound... **"

Tenchi watched her cry for a while, not sure what to do...

" **Sorry...** "

Tennyo turned and smiled...Before Tenchi could react, she reached over and began hugging him...

" **Don't be sorry... Be happy... We have him back... After all those years, Tennan has come home...Thank you... **"

She kissed him on the cheek...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a while before Tennyo calmed enough to drive home... She was so happy, she didn't even pick-on Tenchi...

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	9. Chapter 9

**Family...**

Author: Daferge

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 09...**

With the sun came a new day and Tenchi found it hard to get up...

But loud noises from down stairs caught his attention...

Some one was arguing...

Getting up and dressed, he began to recognize his mothers voice... But there was a male voice he didn't recognize...

Making his way down stairs, he realized he'd overslept and everyone else must already be working... Picking up bits and pieces of the argument, he could make out that his mother was being called a liar... He also realized why...

Not bothering to knock, he opened the door to the study...

Inside he found his mother leaning on her desk, her face only a few inches from a tall husky male... Her eyes were glowing, she was breathing hard and her knuckles were white balled fists... The male was also 'steamed'... Both turned to look at him...

"** Tenchi...What???... **"

" **So this is Nobuyuki's brat!... Seems you wasted the price of that ticket... **"

Yep...This was JRs dad, Kagato Sr...

_**Brains and cunning overcomes muscles and brain-dead**_

Tenchi didn't say any thing for a moment... Working on staying calm...

"** Mom, do you have a moment? **"

"** I'm sorry, Tenchi... But MISTER Kagato has claimed that a number of our hands beat up his son last night at the bar in town... **"

"** MORE THAN CLAIM... **"

The two were again glaring at each other...

"** Is this about that skinny dark haired kid at Washu's bar?... **"

Both turned to look at him...

" **SO, YOU SAW WHO DID IT?... YOU SAW THE GUYS?... **

" **Guys?...No guys... There was only only one person... **"

" **Impossible... He said it was at-least three guys... **"

" **No, only one...I'm sure... **"

" **You calling my son a liar? **"

Tenchi turned to his mom...

" **Mom, did you hear me use the word 'LIAR'?... **"

She smiled and shook her head...

" **OK... Where can I find this GUY?... **"

"** Well... I guess that would be me!... **"

Both adults stared at Tenchi for a moment, before Sr. broke out in a laugh and his mom began to worry...

"** You?... Now who's telling lies?.. **"

Tenchi just stood there calmly, arms crossed...

"**Had you gone to the bar, someone would have told you how JR tried to hit on Tennyo and she told him to take a hike... How he and his friends tried to force her to leave with him... **"

"** HE WHAT???? **"

His mom was no longer worried, she was MAD...

" **Why you little brat!... **"

Sr. took a swing at Tenchi...

And MISSED...

He took 3 more swings... 3 more misses...

Coming back around Tenchi planted his elbow in the older male's stomach, causing him to fold up...

Moving back Tenchi leaned on the desk as he watched the kneeling Sr...Noticing his mom ( who'd collapsed back into her chair ) had her mouth open, he couldn't resist...

"** Trying to catch flies? mom?... **"

Blushing, she quickly composed herself...

She stood and walked over to the still kneeling Sr...

"** Well?...What do you have to say?... **"

Taking a deep breath, Sr managed to stand back up...

SIGH... "**OK, Kiyone... You win... **"

Turning to look at Tenchi he continued...

"** He's Nobuyuki's kid alright... **"

He broke out in a big smile...

"** I couldn't best him or Seiryo... **"

Tenchi looked up...

"** Seiryo Tennan?... **"

The two adults looked at him... Startled looks on their faces...

" **What?... He welcomed me to town afterwards, he seemed happy... Any way he was laughing as he left the bar last night... **"

The two continued to stare...

"** Well... Guess I'd better catch up with the girls... See you later Mom... **"

Tenchi moved to the door...

**" Oh, yea... He also told me to take care of you, mom... "**

And he was gone...

A tear came to Kiyone's eye...

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	10. Chapter 10

**Family...**

Author: Daferge

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 10...**

It had been almost two weeks since the night at the bar... No one had said a thing, but he knew word had gotten around... His mom was smiling more, Tennyo wasn't picking on him ( as much ), Ayeka just shook her head and Sasami giggle whenever he was around... The work around the ranch kept him busy...

His "DAY" started at about 5/6 am, on went jeans and a shirt, a new pair of tennis shoes and a small cell phone...

He'd soon found that one pair of jeans went a long way or to be more accurate, several days... "Work" didn't require clean jeans each day, but he did try to wear a clean shirt each day ( even if they WERE Tennyo's 'old' ones... )

It didn't matter that they were 'hand-me-downs' from his sister, he'd never gotten anything before... It felt odd, but good... Tennyo had tried teasing him about it, but he'd startled her by thanking her and giving her a hug... She shook her head and hugged him back... There was ALWAYS at least one clean shirt in his closet each morning...

The phone came in handy getting around... He used it to keep in touch with the others and was able to not only know where he was needed, but how to get there...

Tenchi was thankful for it, he still got lost every now and again, it seem to make Tennyo happy when ever he did and had to call her for directions...

One time following her directions he'd found himself on a small 'island' in the marsh... He knew she'd said 'left' instead of the 'right' she later claimed she'd said... She'd been 'out of range' when he'd tried to contact her and as everyone else was herding cows elsewhere, he'd had to wait almost an hour to contact her... He'd enjoyed the peace and quiet while he waited for her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiyone sat back in her chair and looked out the window at the ranch...

It was amazing what several weeks ( and a man around the place ) could do...

Every one seem happier, more cheerful and so many things were getting done...

Instead of worrying about losing the ranch, there was now some money in the bank and most of the ranch was back in working order... Fences fixed, buildings repaired, messes cleaned up...

Having Tenchi around had lifted the spirits of the girls, they were all smiling again...

The 'BAR' incident had been a surprise, she still wasn't sure of all the details... It seemed everyone had their version of what happened... When she'd talked to Washu on the phone, she sence something as Washu confirmed that it had been Tenchi that had 'handled' the spoiled brat know as 'JR' and two of his 'friends'...

There was one thing for sure, Tenchi was special... VERY special...

" **SIGH...** "

She smiled...

**_Getting soft in your old age, Kiyone?..._**

She wiped something from her eye...

Tenchi'd been working so very hard, he deserved something, perhaps an evening in town?...

Tenchi said he'd enjoyed eating at Washu's and it had been a while since she'd dropped in herself, what with everything going on...

_**YES...**_

They both deserved an evening out...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi had been surprised when his mom had called him in early and told him to get changed, they were going to Washu's...

He'd been positive he'd NEVER be allowed back in town, much less Washu's, after the 'Kagato' incidence... But he wasn't going to pass up a chance to get out and relax...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It hadn't taken long getting into town... It just SEEMED to take forever to Tenchi...

Finding a parking spot took some time, they seem to have a large crowd this evening, but soon they approached the entrance...

Tenchi opened the bar's door for his mom...

As she passed, she smiled too and offered him her arm...

Startled, Tenchi smiled, stepped in and offered her his arm...

With great pride, Kiyone took his arm and allowed him to escort her inside...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they entered the main bar area they were met by Washu herself... She walked up and took Kiyone's hand, smiling...

" **Been a while, Kiyone... **"

She then turned to Tenchi...

" **So... This is young Tenchi?... I didn't get to meet you last time... **"

Tenchi had a surprised look on his face...

"** You seem to have made quite an impression the last time you were here... **"

Washu moved closer and planted a kiss on Tenchi's cheek... Now Kiyone was surprised...

" **That was for bring Seiryo back to us...** "

Kiyone blushed and smiled...

Washu smiled and waved at someone...

One of the waitresses came over with a tray...

Washu reached over and got a glass of something white and handed it to Tenchi...

" **Your 'usual'?...** "

Kiyone looked at the glass and then at Washu...

" **Milk?... I thought you didn't carry it?...** "

There was a mischievous look in Washu's eyes...

" **Well... It seems Tenchi's been a 'bad' influence around here**... "

Tenchi and Kiyone looked at each other and then back at Washu...

" **Seems that since your last visit, the Beer consumption has gone down and the requests for milk has increased...** "

Washu laughed at the looks on their faces...

" **That's not a bad thing... Any way, your tab tonight's on the house, enjoy... **"

Giving Kiyone a hug, she was gone...

Kiyone turned to Tenchi, a tear was in her right eye... She smiled...

" **Shall we?... **"

Taking Tenchi's arm they went in search of a table...

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	11. Chapter 11

**Family...**

Author: Daferge

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 11...**

It hadn't been hard finding a table... At the first table they past, a number of local guys smiled and stood... Lifting glasses of milk in toast, they let Tenchi and Kiyone have their table...

Tenchi didn't see all the eyes watching as he held the chair for his mom...

Washu was watching too... She smiled and wiped a tear away...

_**Oh, yes... It's good to have him here...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Kiyone watched as Tenchi made his way to the bar to get a refill and her an iced tea... It'd been a while and there was a different air... People were smiling, talking, friendly... Was Tenchi making a difference?... She couldn't help smiling...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

The girl at the bar was sorry, she'd just emptied the last of milk... It was going fast and she'd just sent out for more... Could he wait?...

At least he was able to get the iced tea...

As he waited he sensed something, it was quieter, a tense quiet...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

He noticed a number of the locals looking in one direction and not happy... It didn't take much to see where there were looking... The table his mom was at... And the reason for their mood was plain too...

Looking around Tenchi noticed something he hadn't before... It seemed the bar had some 'out-of-towners'... In this case, a rather large number of Bikers and from the looks of them, not you friendly weekend ones... The words 'Devil's Children' tended to suggest the night might get a bit 'lively'... If a fight got started, someone was going to get hurt, quite likely dead... And the bar would have lots of firewood, if there was a bar left...

Tenchi also noticed the big 'biker' leaning on the table, saying something to Kiyone... She wasn't happy and nether was most of the males in the bar...

_**One spark...**_

Taking a deep breath, Tenchi looked around... His eyes were drawn to a female wearing a leather vest over a t-shirt... She had short spiked white hair, a patch over one eye and a scar on her other cheek... Her bare arms were covered with tattoos, but it was her wolf-like smile that caught his attention... Unless he was mistaken, she was the leader...

Picking up the iced tea he headed directly to her table...

As he approached several bikers noticed him and started to get up... The 'leader' waved a hand and they sat back... All the eyes at the table were on Tenchi as he stopped at the end of the table... Seeing the iced tea in his hand, she gave him a big hungry wolf smile...

" **Is that for me?... **"

Tenchi's expression didn't change, but his eyes were watching the two bikers at the end of the table... He just stood there...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Nagi Katsumoro hadn't survived this long by mis-judging people and her senses were buzzing because of the young 'boy' standing before her... There was no sign of fear, in fact the was no sign of any emotion... But in his eyes, she saw something... Something she had seen before and that was what had her nervous...

Her eyes noticed a change in their surroundings... She'd noticed the worry and concern the other locals were expressing and had wondered if a fight might relieve the aches of the long ride here... She now noticed that the locals were smiling... Was there something she'd missed?... She noticed Tenchi lean forward and tensed...

_**What now?...**_

In one smooth move, Tenchi leaned forward and slapped his hand on the table, never losing eye contact with Nagi...

Just as quickly, he was standing again, hand at his side...

Nagi looked down at the half dollar resting, heads up on the table...

_**Where???... How???...**_

Looking up, she now saw determination... She placed her hands flat on the table...

Tenchi nodded at Kiyone's table... His soft voice startled her...

" **He one of your?...** "

Nagi looked at the guy standing at the table and sighed...

" **If he is?... **"

Tenchi leaned forward and flipped the coin, tails up...

This raised an eye brow...

Nagi looked at Tenchi, then at her biker, then back at Tenchi...

" **Why?... **"

Now Tenchi smiled and Nagi felt a chill go up her spine...

" **She's MY old lady... **"

The wolf-smile returned to Nagi's Face, she reached down, picked up the coin and flipped it back to Tenchi... He caught it and nodded...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

As Tenchi turned and walked away from the table Nagi's right-hand girl leaned over to her...

" **What was that all about?... **"

Nagi watched as Tenchi walked towards the other table... Walked like a Tiger stalking its pray...

_**This is going to be good...**_

Without turning, she answered her 'friend'...

" The coin was a way of asking questions or giving notice... Heads, let's talk... Tails, let's fight... 2nd time it was Tails, his-ass-is-mine... "

She watched as Tenchi walked up to the table...

_**Oh, yes...This is going to be good...**_

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	12. Chapter 12

**Family...**

Author: Daferge

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter...12...**

Tenchi slowly crossed the noisy room to the table his mother was sitting at... His eyes on the biker who was leaning on the table and bothering her...

Remembering his training, he slowed his breath, put a smile on his face and pushed the urge to mop-the-floor-with-the-guy to the back of his mind...

As he moved closer to the table, Tenchi noticed more of the regulars spotting him and smiling... A number lifted their drinks ( most white? ) and nodded...

It seemed they considered him Kyone's protector and were leaving the pesky biker to him...

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a bright flash of red...

Turning his head slightly, he saw that it was Washu... It seemed that she and another female were hanging onto Ryoko... And Ryoko was staring at the biker... If looks could kill, the biker would have been dead for years...

Washu whispered something to Ryoko that startled her, looking around she came eye-to-eye with Tenchi... He gave her a warm smile and winked... Her eyebrows shot up, but she smiled and nodded back... She also stopped struggling... The tension faded...

This allowed the second female to relax and sigh... There was however, a puzzled look on her face... Washu smiled and whispered something that startled her...

Tenchi now found himself being studied by the young lady with a red bandanna around her forehead... He wasn't sure what to make of the odd expression on her face...

* * *

Washu caught his eye, smiled and nodded ahead of him...

_**Ah, yes...**_

He smiled back and turned back to the-job-ahead...

As he approached the table, Kiyone looked up and noticed him returning...

Tenchi saw alarm and concern in her eyes...

He smiled and winked at her, startling her and causing her to smile...

Before she knew it he was back at the table, having slipped by the startled biker...

The Iced tea sat before her and his being back helped calm her...

But she was still worried, the biker just wasn't taking NO for an answer...

" **Can I get you any thing else?...** "

He said it so softly and quietly, it startled her...

* * *

The biker smiled, showing a couple of missing teeth

" **Yea... You can get us two beers... Pronto... **"

Tenchi stayed calm as he studied the rugged figure standing next to him...

His skin was sunburn and tanned, he also had a number of scars...

But his eyes and attitude screamed new-comer, out to prove himself...

* * *

Nagi had been watching Tenchi for some time, watched as he'd returned to the table, watched as studied her 'biker', a new guy to the group...

Now Tenchi turn and look at her, with a _**You've-got-to be-kidding**_ look in his eyes...

She smiled and shrugged... It was so hard not to laugh...

From the expression on Tenchi's face, she knew he could see the laughter in her eyes...

She raised her mug of beer in a toast to him...

Just as she'd watched the others in the bar do...

__

**Yes, they know something about this young boy...**

Tenchi sighed... Their leader seem to be enjoying herself...

" **Where's my beer?...** "

Tenchi was standing between Kiyone and the biker...

Without turning, he pointed at the bar...

" **You can order one over there... **"

The biker was steamed and he reached out, grabbing Tenchi's shirt... A switchblade in his other hand...

The room suddenly went very quiet...

* * *

Kiyone's hand went to her mouth, Washu and her friend grabbed Ryoko as she started towards the table...

But Nagi noticed two things, one -most of the other customers were still smiling and two -there was the boy, he hadn't reacted, no fear, no worry, nothing...

As her second started to move, Nagi held up a hand...

" **Seems that it's time for the main event... **"

Seeing the worried look in his mother's eyes, Tenchi sighed...

_**ENOUGH...**_

Grabbing the hand holding him, he applied pressure with his thumb to a pressure point on the wrist, causing it to release him...

More by reflexes than thought was his second 'move', his knee moved forward and made contact between the biker's legs... The biker's eyes were suddenly WIDE open... The knife fell from his other hand... His eyes rolled back and he folded up...

Washu closed her eyes...

_**OH... That's GOT to hurt...**_

Ryoko just smiled...

_**That a way... Tenchi...**_

Nagi looked at her second, who had her mouth open...

No matter how hard she tried it, she couldn't help it...

* * *

Tenchi held Kiyone's hands, there were tears in her eyes and a smile on her face...

His concentration was broken by a loud noise...

Looking toward the sound, Tenchi saw the biker leader... laughing...

Once again, she raised her mug to Tenchi... Other bikers raised theirs too...

A couple of big bikers approached, looked at the fallen 'biker' and shook their heads... Each grabbed a leg and they dragged him towards the back exit...

* * *

Tenchi sighed...

Looking around, Tenchi noted that all the tension was gone...

He turned to his mom...

" Hungry... "

Kiyone's smile was bright and beautiful...

to be continued...

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Family...**

Author: Daferge

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter...13... **

It didn't take long for things to return to 'normal' in Washu's bar... Loud, noisy, drinking, the tension gone...

Washu had stood at the bar and smiled...

Kiyone hadn't commented on the incident, she'd merely smiled and hugged him in front of everyone... Tenchi was sure he blushed... Then a smiling Ryoko appeared and took their orders...

Their meals were soon placed before them and they 'dug-in', Tenchi suddenly finding himself quite hungry... It wasn't surprising that he finished first...

Tenchi sat there watching Kiyone finish her meal for some time, trying to understand this odd sensation he felt...

He thought about Kiyone, Tennyo, Ayeka and Sasami, his grandparents...

He realized he's life was good... Again...

His world had been shattered by his father's death, but Yuzuha ( his sensa ) had taught him never to quit... He only wishes that Mayuka ( Yuzuha's daughter ) had been here... Only twelve, she'd have taken the biker with just one finger... He hadn't thought of his friend for a while, trying to fit into his new 'life'... He missed her, Sasami reminded him of her ( that shy, sweet, mischievious personality )... He'd have to remember to email her and let her know how things were going, perhaps get some pixs, to send... He smiled...

" **Penny for your thoughts...** "

Tenchi realized he'd been daydreaming...

Looking up, she found Kiyone smiling at him... Was he blushing?...

" **Just realizing how wonderful my life was... How lucky I am... **"

It was now Kiyone's turn to blush...

* * *

It was dark by the time they'd headed home...

And when Seiryo came over and gave Kiyone a hug, she fainted... It took quite a while to calm her down enough to do the driving... Washu was all giggles, Ryoko couldn't hide a smile and Minagi just shook her head...

As they finally left, they got smiles and toast from others in the bar... Even the bikers...

* * *

On the way home Tenchi noticed it was still bright out...

Looking up he saw a bright full moon..

It was as if some one was thing to tell him, even the darkness could be brightened...

__

**Miss you dad...**

When they got to the house, he went around and opened the door for Kiyone and he could have sworn she'd floated into the house...

She gave him a quick hug before he headed to his room...

He sighed as he started to removed his shirt... It'd been quite an day...

He was startled by a gasp from behind him...

Turning around, he saw Tennyo standing in the doorway, her eyes wide, a hand to her mouth... Tenchi had an idea of the cause... He waved her in...

" **Please close the door... **"

She did, but there was concern in her eyes...

" **You saw?... **"

Tennyo looked past him, but nodded her head... Tenchi sighed...

Tenchi knew what she was looking at and why it must have startled her... It wasn't like he could hide it or even wanted to... He'd just forgotten about it...

Looking over his shoulder he could clearly see three long white scars running across his back in the mirror... He noted that all the work he'd been doing lately had caused them to stand out more...

He turned to face Tennyo...

" **Could you go get mom?...** "

Her eyes widened as he said 'mom', but nodded and hurried out...

Tenchi sighed... Best to explain to both at once...

* * *

Tennyo quickly returned with a worried Kiyone... When she entered Tenchi's room she found him standing away from the mirror, his shirt off... Was there a problem... Tennyo had come to her room and said Tenchi needed to talk to her... She saw concern on both their faces... Tenchi gestured to the bed, she and Tennyo sat...

Taking a deep breath, Tenchi turned around... He heard Kiyone gasp... Turning back, he saw Tennyo holding her hands... Both were concerned... He also saw questions in their eyes... before they could say any thing he raised a hand...

" **You're proably wondering about my back... **" It wasn't really a question, but both nodded...

" **Well... You might say it's a reminded to think before turning your back on an 500 pound white tiger... **"

Both females jaws dropped...

Tenchi smiled and put a t-shirt on... Tennyo and Kiyone just watched...

" **As you might have guessed by now, while in Japan I took some self-defence lessons... And was rather good... **"

Both females nodded their heads... Tenchi rubbed the back of his neck...

" **Any way while learning, my sensa, teacher, would have us preform task to see how we were advancing and to test us... **"

He had their attention...

" **One day she asked us to retrieve some hairs from a white tiger... **"

Their eyes widened...

" **As it wasn't too far to the the local zoo and there was a white tiger on display, we set off... **"

Tennyo spoke up... " **We?... **"

Tenchi smiled...

" **My sensa's other student, her daughter Mayuka... **"

Tennyo's lips formed an O...

" **It took a while but we got to the zoo, slipped in and made it to the white Tigers cage... A large open area pit designed for the tiger... Rocks, trees, a cave, etc... The tiger was sleeping on a large rock... **"

No one moved...

" **Being young and foolish I slipped into the pit and tried to sneak up on the tiger with my knife... To cut some hairs... Needless to say the tiger wasn't asleep and I got out of the pit by the skin on my back or I should say with the loss of some skin on my back...** "

Both had their hands to their mouths... Tennyo asked the question...

" **And the hair?... **"

Tenchi scratched the back of his head and blushed...

" **WELL... That's the embarrassing part... Back outside I found Mayuka all smiles and before I could say anything, she held up a large clump of white tiger fur... My jaw hit the ground as she pointed to a tree over to the side of the pit the tiger must have been using to rub up against, because it was covered with rubbed off fur...** "

Both females were staring...

" **The lesson was to be more careful and check for less direct routes to ones goal... **"

But Tenchi heard Tennyo giggle...

" **Sure it wasn't that females are smarter then males?... **"

Kiyone smiled, stepped over to Tenchi and gave him a hug... Tenchi didn't care about what Tennyo said as he hugged Kiyone back... Life was good... Very good indeed...

to be continued?...


End file.
